


shall we dance?

by teddygirl105



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Out, inspired by refrainbow's art on twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 23:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddygirl105/pseuds/teddygirl105
Summary: Claude and Byleth sneak out of the Garreg Mach Ball for some alone time.





	shall we dance?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [refrainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/refrainbow/gifts).

> I saw [refrainbow's art](https://twitter.com/refrainbow/status/1168969948347191297) on twitter and instantly had to write something so pls take this very short little oneshot I wrote just before bed!!
> 
> ray I hope you like it uwu
> 
> also... if u wanna get into the mood... i suggest listening to [waltz by june](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SomKGSWtxFI)

Humming along to the music, Byleth tapped his foot against the dance floor to the rhythm as he watched his students dance. It was the day of the Garreg Mach Ball, and everyone used the special day to their advantage. Girls put on makeup, while the boys styled their hair in a different way. Some asked their crushes to a dance, while others simply had fun with each other.

Byleth wasn’t one for festive activities, especially those as grandiose as this. During his time in his father’s mercenary guild, festivities were usually held after a large successful contract, and they’d spend the night drinking at the local tavern. This however, was far more… luxurious. There was a live band playing, punch served in fancy glasses, snacks for those who were peckish.

It all felt a little suffocating.

Byleth would much rather spend his time outside the ballroom, preferably in the terrace, or in the greenhouse tending to his flowers. However, as one of the professors, it was a mandatory occasion he had to attend. He didn’t exactly hate the event, as seeing his students spending time together happily made him feel warm inside. There just wasn’t anything for him to do.

Luckily for Byleth, his boredom had seemed to attract someone.

“Teach!” Turning towards the voice, Byleth saw Claude waving to him from a few meters away, his usual smile on his face. Treking over to him, the Golden Deer grabbed his professor’s hand, giving him a sultry wink.

“Why don’t we go somewhere a bit… quieter?” he whispered. Before Byleth could even answer, Claude dragged him along through the crowd of students. A small smile formed on his face as they slipped out through one of the open doors. Using the darkness to their advantage, the two of them rushed past any windows or doors to avoid prying eyes. It wasn’t long until a small burst of laughter bubbled out of Byleth’s throat, making Claude look back at him with endearing eyes, joining in.

It was like they were little children running to go play without permission. There was no concern over battle, about wounds that were obtained during a skirmish. It was just them. Their innocence. Their love.

Eventually, Claude had brought Byleth into a small clearing far from the cathedral. With just the two of them alone, the former stepped away from his partner, mocking a bow. 

“May I have this dance?” he asked, his hand out for Byleth to take. Nodding, the ex-mercenary took his hand, placing the other on Claude’s shoulder. Without another word, the two began to waltz around. Despite the cool wind nipping at their ears, their hands warmed each others, their bodies much closer than they should have been.

“I haven’t had you for myself in a long time.” Claude whispered, resting his forehead against Byleth’s.

“My apologies.” he replied. “If my attention is what you desire, then I will give it to you.” Without a warning, Byleth leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to Claude’s lips. “Does that satisfy you?”

The edges of his mouth curled upwards, and Claude innocently looked to the side. “Well, not quite.” he answered. An idea popped into Byleth’s head, and he stopped dancing, leaning in right to Claude’s ear.

“Then what do you desire?” he whispered, moving his arms to wrap around Claude’s waist, feeling him tremble.

_ “You.” _

A devilish look appeared on both of their faces, and instantly they locked lips once again, much more passionately than before. The two of them fought for dominance in their intense make out session, but Byleth had won by sneakily moving to grab Claude’s ass.

“Wow, you can’t just cheat like that, Teach.” Claude whined as they separated for air. 

“Shush.” Byleth gave him one more kiss to make him quiet, before holding him close, his nose buried into Claude’s hair. Despite its looks, it was amazingly soft, and the professor would spend much of his time running his fingers through it whenever they had time together.

“Have I ever told you how much I love you?” Claude spoke, his arms wrapped around Byleth’s neck lazily. “Because it’s a lot, Teach. A lot more than we should be, considering our statuses, but who gives a shit about those?”

“I’m honored that you’d risk such a thing, Claude.” Byleth replied, moving so that they were eye to eye. “Imagine, the future leader of Almyra in an affair with his former professor.” he chuckled, making Claude pout.

“Now you’re just making me sound bad. But hey, that doesn’t sound too bad, doesn’t it?” he grinned, making Byleth smile back.

Now  _ this  _ was grandiose.

**Author's Note:**

> [ twitter](https://twitter.com/teddygirl105)   
[curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/teddygirl05)


End file.
